


Experiment Gone Wrong (Right?)

by RobotsAreSuperior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Corruption, Cunnilingus, F/F, Human Experimentation, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, POV First Person, Science Experiments, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior
Summary: A new, potentially beneficial compound dubbed Sha-34 has been developed. After animal testing is done, testing on humans is approved. And one (un)lucky scientist will see all of the compound's effects.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 33





	Experiment Gone Wrong (Right?)

_Log 1: Day 0_

My name is Dr. Elena Wilson, and the following logs shall detail an experiment performed to see the effects of Sha-34, an organic compound which has been recently developed at lshtar Laboratories. Animal testing has proven inconclusive, but has proven that the substance is not harmful to the physical health of those injected with it. After much deliberation, the management has allowed for testing of human subjects to commence.

Mrs. Ana Emerson shall be said subject. She is 27 years old and works as a school teacher. She volunteered at the behest of a relative, an intern at Ishtar Labs. In order to ensure a controlled environment, she shall be housed in a special made unit. Her accommodation emulates a normal apartment, with a bedroom, kitchen/dining room, and a bathroom (Note: All rooms except for the bathroom are outfitted with hidden cameras to facilitate observation). Additionally, Mrs. Emerson is allowed to bring one electronic device of her choice, though access to social media has been heavily restricted.

At the end of each day, Mrs. Emerson shall measure her weight and give a sample of her saliva by means of a swab. This is done in order to monitor any potential changes to her body in a more analytical manner. Any changes that are visible with the naked eye shall also be reported.

The experiment begins tomorrow, and shall continue for a period of 14 days. At the end, Mrs. Emerson shall receive 14.000 dollars as payment.

_Log 2: Day 1_

Mrs. Emerson arrived at 6:00 AM. She brought with her a small, Asus brand laptop. She was injected with 120 millilitres of Sha-34 and then allowed to enter the testing area.

Until 6:30 AM she explored her new accommodation. Afterwards, she retreated to her bedroom and used her laptop in order to finish some work. She finished work at 8:07 AM.

At 9:16 AM she began to browse the internet, and spent her time until 12:46 PM watching videos on YouTube. At 2:39 PM she began performing some light excercises, which she continued until 4:27 PM. She rested until 5:07 PM.

Mrs. Emerson ate three times today, at 8:16 AM, 1:37 PM and 6:34 PM. Her meals consisted of food she cooked herself with the ingredients provided, such as a fried egg with vegetables (first meal), mashed potatoes with chicken (second meal), and a vegetable salad (third meal).

Mrs. Emerson began sleeping at 8:37 PM, setting an alarm on her laptop for 7:00 AM tomorrow.

Measurements show a slight increase in her body weight (from 89.5 KG to 89.7 KG), but this is considered within expected fluctuations. Similarly, analysis of the spit sample has yielded no measurements deemed out of the ordinary.

_Day 2_

Mrs. Emerson slept through her alarm and awoke at 8:37 AM. She remained in bed until 9:06 AM, watching videos online on her laptop. In general, Mrs. Emerson was noticeably less physically active today, spending most of her day in the bedroom.

After her second meal, she had a short period of exercise between 2:46 PM and 3:07 PM. Following this, she retreated to her bedroom and slept until 6:32 PM.

Mrs. Emerson ate three times today, at 9:16 AM, 2:35 PM and 7:56 PM. Her meals consisted mostly of reheated leftovers as well as quickly-made sandwiches.

Her weight has jumped you 91 KG, a full kilogram more than the expected fluctuation. Analysis of her spit samples show that her saliva has trace amounts of Sha-34 in it. A change that I have noticed while re-viewing the recordings is that Mrs. Emerson is marginally taller than before. I estimate by about half an inch.

_Day 3_

Due to Mrs. Emerson's new patterns of behavior, the writing style of these logs will change as well.

While noticeably more physically active compared to the previous day, her actions were far more spontaneous. There were hours long periods of lethargy followed by similarly long periods of intense physical activity.

In addition, there were large stretches of time which Mrs. Emerson spent in the bathroom, bringing her laptop with her. I believe that she wishes for some for of privacy, though I am unsure as to the motive.

Her eating habits have similarly become quite chaotic. She ate five times today, but most were simple finger food and fruits. The only proper meal was a salad.

Her weight has increased once again, to 92 KG. Despite this, I have not noticed the presence of any form of paunch that should form from so much body fat. In fact, it appears to me that Mrs. Emerson's thighs, posterior and breasts have become larger. I fully admit that these observations might be erroneous, and that I shouldn't observe her in such a manner.

The amount of Sha-34 found in her saliva has become significantly larger. Approximately 1.50% of her spit is now comprised of the compound.

_Day 4_

Mrs. Emerson awoke at 10:23 AM today. She foregoed changing out of her pajamas, though beyond that there's nothing to report about her state in the morning.

While her routine, if it can even be called that, has not changed from the previous day, her body has. In the simplest way I can put it, Mrs. Emerson has began to lactate. From the recordings, it appears that this began at around 2:57 PM, when two large wet spots began forming on her shirt. She didn't notice this until around an hour later, but showed no sort of shock.

However, after discovering this, she immediately went into the bathroom and remained there until around 9 PM. While I do have an idea as to what she was doing in there, I cannot bring myself to type it out.

Reporting on her eating habits is useless at this point. It is worth pointing, in my opinion, that Mrs. Emerson has began consuming far more sweets.

Her weight has once again jumped, this time to 94 kilograms. Once again however, I cannot observe any type of gut forming. I am starting to believe that this increase in body mass is not a result of increased fat, but something else.

The saliva samples are equally concerning. The Sha-34 content now sits at an 3%, far more than expected. New negative side effects have yet been noticed, and as such the testing will continue.

_Day 5_

I am unsure on where to start with this particular report. While Mrs. Emerson's behavior has devolved over the last couple of days, it has gotten dramatically worse today.

When Ana awoke, she immediately undressed herself, throwing her pajamas on the floor. I admit, I was almost tempted to stop watching the recordings right then and there.

But I didn't. No, despite my better judgment, I continued to watch.

I was able to observe her lactation. The only way it can be accurately described is "biologically impossible". It is a constant stream, pouring out of her breasts like a river. There've been several moments where Mrs. Emerson filled a cup with her own milk and drank it.

But the strangest event was yet to come. I do not remember the exact time at which it happened, and I am frankly too tired to check it right now. But around noon, Mrs. Emerson's breast began to swell in size. There's no other way of putting it, they expanded like two balloons.

Simultaneously, the same happened to her thighs and posterior. It was almost disturbing, seeing those parts of her body grow like that. Yet I couldn't look away, a sense of what I hope is simple morbid fascination making me keep my eyes focused on her.

I am surprised that she even measures her weight and takes the swab test, though I suppose I shouldn't complain. I am unsurprised that her weight is now 97 kg, and now at least I know the cause.

5% of her saliva is now composed of Sha-34. The previous results were concerning, but these ones are downright alarming. I am almost tempted to request that we stop the testing, but I feel like we've gone too far already. And, I admit, a part of me wants to see what happens next.

_Day 6_

I have discussed the changes to Mrs. Emerson's body with some of my colleagues. I do not blame them for their initial dismissal, as I too wouldn't believe this have I not seen it.

And I do not blame some of my coworkers for being aroused by the sight of her.

The way she has grown is absurd. One of my coworkers said she is "curvaceous", and while that's an apt descriptor, it's also a serious understatement. Her body is more akin to something out of a piece of fetish art.

Her breasts are easily larger than any commercially available bra could fit. The same goes for her behind. If she would try to put some pants on, they would surely tear apart.

A strange thing I have also noticed is that her lactation has also changed. Instead of simply leaking out, the milk is spurting out of her mammaries. It is so bizarre and lewd, yet I find myself entranced by it. Her milk looks so rich, and she's making so much. Maybe we should get a sample.

Her weight passed 100 kg today. If I was to guess, I would say that each of her breasts weight at least 20 kg. I wonder what it would be like to hold them...

It doesn't suprise me that the Sha-34 content of her saliva has jumped to 7%. I was expecting it to be higher.

_Day 7_

There is something wrong with Mrs. Emerson.

From the previous logs, that might seem obvious, but I feel like I need to state it outright.

As this is the halfway point of the experiment, I decided to check the day one recording, and compare how Mrs. Emerson looked then to how she looks now. The difference is staggering.

I've already noted the changes to her breasts and posterior (which have, as expected, once again grown today). But the rest of her body has changed too. She is taller than before, having gained at least four inches in height. Her hair is noticeably lighter in color, almost blonde compared to her old brunette. Her lips have went the way of her other assets and expanded, becoming like two plump pillows.

We've managed to get a sample of her breast milk. An intern entered the testing chamber while Ana was sleeping and took a sample in a small cup. He noted that the bedroom was filled with a "sweet scent" which he said grew stronger the closer he got to Ana. Analysis of the milk revealed that, as I expected, a large part it is comprised of Sha-34. Around 15% if the measurements are correct.

I've decided that noting her weight is pointless, and as such I will not be doing it from this log onwards. Unless, of course, a major change occurs.

I will however still note the results from her saliva samples, which have become 10% Sha-34. A single kiss from her could probably put as much of the compound into you as we injected into her. And given how her lips have grown, that kiss would probably feel really good...

_Day 8_

Despite the nature of the changes happening to Ana, I have attempted to keep these logs relatively non sexual. It has become harder and harder to do as as her body has become more and more lewd, but today it became impossible.

I've mentioned in a previous log that Ana has been spending inordinate amounts of time in the bathroom. I thought that she wanted privacy, and I was correct. More specifically, it seems like she wanted privacy so she could masturbate.

I am unsure what happened to her today, but it she stopped caring about privacy. She's been pleasuring herself all day today. Even now, as she's asleep and I'm writing this log, she is still masturbating.

And this is not simple fingering. She's been shoving her entire fist in her vagina with ease. At one point, she attempted to use her laptop as a makeshift sex toy. The results were just as raunchy as you can imagine. Just typing it out and remembering it, I can feel myself becoming flustered.

I'm not even attracted to women, yet seeing her do those things makes me burn with desire. There's just something about _her_ , about her new body, it causes my heart to flutter. God, I shouldn't even be writing this in a report.

Getting back on track, this is the first day in which Ana hasn't submitted a saliva sample. Given the recent changes to her behavior, it's not surprising. If I was to make an educated guess, I would say that around 13% of her saliva is now comprised of the compound. Though, given how many times she has surprised me, the actual measurements might be a lot higher.

_Day 9_

How is her back even holding? Her breasts are so large that her spine should have broken at this point. They're so _perky_ too, it's like gravity isn't affecting them. I've seen celebrities with thousands of dollars worth of plastic surgeries that couldn't even get close to how Ana looks now.

In a previous log I compared her body with something out a a piece of hentai, and that has continued to be the case. If anything, it has gotten worse. Or better, depending on your point of view. Her waist has been shrinking as her breasts and ass have been expanding. It's so narrow now that it should be squeezing her stomach and guts. But she seems to be fine.

I have noticed that the rate of physical changes has slowed down quite a lot. Her body is still transforming, but very slowly now. I can only assume that it will stop completely in the next few days. By that point she would have become a biologically impossible sex object, but I suppose that's technically our fault.

I haven't reported on her eating habits for the last few logs, as I did not consider them important. However, today I did notice that Ana's diet is now almost entirely composed of candies. Particularly bubblegum, there was a stash of those in one of the kitchen cupboards and she's been eating at least one every hour.

I've decided to observe Ana's body directly while she slept. I haven't entered the testing area since the experiment began, but I feel like I need to do it now.

_Day 10_

I will try to describe how being in the testing room was like.

I'm certain that whoever reads this has ate cotton candy before. The room smelled like that. I think that was the sweet scent that the intern mentioned. It was smothering, though not in a bad way. Breathing it in felt good. I'm honestly not even ashamed to admit that the scent made me aroused. No, actually, it was more than that. It was like a warmth over the entirety of my body. I've never been on an aphrodisiac, but I imagine it feels similar.

But I didn't get in there to examine the room, I wanted to examine Ana firsthand. She was asleep, but damn she was overwhelming. The scent was coming from her, and it was so strong! The pair of pants I wore in there had been ruined, soaked through completely by my own juices. I barely had the restrain to not touch myself. Though, my mind was so addled then that I might've been touching myself without realizing.

I definitely touched Ana. Her skin was so soft. Only thing I can really compare to would be silk or velvet, only even softer. Myvhand simply sank into her titflesh when I pressed down on her breast. Her butt too, her cheeks were like a pair of pillows.

I took hold of one of her boobs and squeezed it. The way the milk spurted out of her nipple, it was like a thick rope of jizz. It splattered against me, soaked through my shirt and made me feel so slutty. And the moan Ana let out was beautiful, I wish I could have heard it over and over again.

I even took a drink of her milk, straight from the source. Sealed my lips around her nipple and squeezed again. When the milk hit my tongue, my brain was immediately assaulted by pleasure. It was like gangbang going on in my mind, with the rational part of my brain at the center of it. I had the biggest orgasm of my life right then, my entire body shaking with ecstasy.

I don't remember what happened after that. I think I lost conciousness, but I'm really not sure. It was like a drug high. I regained my sense a long while later. I was outside the testing room by then, covered in sweat and many other fluids. With large kiss marks all over my face.

I am definitely going back in there tomorrow.

_Day 11_

This time, I decided to get into her room while she was still awake.

She was in the kitchen, naked as always, and eating a chocolate bar. God she was so pretty. She didn't notice me at first, but when she did, she acted immediately.

When she walked towards me, I was like a deer in headlights. The way her entire body jiggled with every step was so enticing, so lewd. And the scent, it seems to be even stronger when she's awake. My legs were trembling ever before she reached me, and I practically collapsed when she wrapped her arms around me.

She has definitely gotten taller. Much more than I estimated. I'm about 5' 6" myself, and she easily stood head and shoulders above me. Not that I complain, as that means her embrace put my head right in her cleavage. Being so close to her just made the rational part of me switch off. It was just, instinct.

Ana carried me to the dining room table and put me on the edge. There was a hungry, almost predatory look in her eyes that made me even more excited than I already was. She didn't bother undressing me, simply ripping the clothes off of my body with savage strength. We weren't there to make love like humans do, we were just two animals in heat.

After that, she smashed her lips against mine. That's the only way I can describe what she did. It wasn't kissing. Kissing is sensual and loving, this was animalistic and rough. Her lips were so large that they covered my mouth completely, covering it in spit.

As we swapped spit, she began fondling me, squeezing my tits and ass. I was so small compared to her, it made me almost jealous. But more so, it made me love how big she was. I couldn't keep my hands off her either, and soon I was clawing at her fat cheeks like a wild animal.

By the time we broke the kiss, my pussy was sopping wet, my juices running down on the table. Ana pushed me down on the table and climbed on top of me, her head between my thighs and mine between hers. Her slit was ever wetter than mine, juices flowing out like water, dripping down onto my face. I gave her lips a small, hesitant lick, which was enough to completely fill my mouth with her juices. After that, I buried my face again her pussy, lapping at it as fast as I could, burying my tongue as far as it could go. I was holding onto her ass so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

God, but I simply couldn't compare to Ana. The way her lips brushed against my clit was enough to make me shake with pleasure. And when she began to suck on it, I practically screamed in pleasure. I came right then and there, squirting all over her face. It was the most intense orgasm of my life, and the first time another woman made me cum. Certainly not the last, as Ana had me gushing again only a few minutes later.

Things become a bit of a blur at this point. Everything just become a mess of pleasure and moaning. It was amazing, don't get me wrong, but it was almost too much. We went at it for hours. She even let me drink some of her milk while she fingered me.

I don't remember why we stopped. I think I just said that I couldn't do it anymore and Ana simple stopped. She gave me a bathrobe and led me out of the testing area. After the door closed behind me, I sort of stood for a few minutes, trying to gather my thoughts. I still feel a bit scatterbrained even now.

I have certainly ingested and absorbed enough Sha-34 for transformations to occur. I welcome them. I want to be like Ana.

_Day 12_

It seems I was correct. My clothes are tight on my body, my tits having gotten a lot bigger overnight. Same for my ass, I had to wear running pants today because I couldn't fit into my jeans. These changes are far faster than what I saw happen to Ana, probably because I absorbed a lot more of the substance.

I've noticed some mental changes as well. Or, rather, I've noticed an increase in my libido. I had to rub one out before leaving for work, and I've masturbated multiple times while observing Ana through the cameras.

Speaking of Ana, she's become a lot flirtier. I saw her blow kisses towards the camera multiple times, and every time she masturbated she was in a spot where I could clearly see her. She's been showing her body off, trying to arouse me and make me masturbate. And she's been succeeding.

I'll cut this log short, since I can feel myself growing hornier. I might visit Ana again this night.

_Day 13_

This will be my last log. I can barely type.

Mind is addled with lust. Fingering myself while I type.

I love it. No thoughts only lust. I love it.

I've grown so much. Clothes don't fit anymore.

Ana wants me. I want her. I want all of her.

I'll go into her chamber. I'll lock the door behind. I won't come out

* _Day 14_ *

My name is Dr. Jon Bates, and I have taken over the observation of subject, or rather subjects, of the Sha-34 experiment. Due to the drastic physical and mental changes that Dr. Elena Wilson has gone through, upper management has deemed that she must be replaced.

The experiment was supposed to end on its 14th day. However, housing and observation of the two subjects shall continue. Their families shall be compensated.

Sha-34 has been deemed to dangerous for human use, and production has been discontinued permanently. Dr. Wilson and Mrs. Emerson shall be moved into a new unit.

Observation shall continue, however the daily logs shall be discontinued.


End file.
